


Reconnect

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: For banana-thief on tumblr!Their romance had always existed in something of a grey area. It had never been a secret, not from their families or friends, not from the council, but it had also never been officially acknowledged either. It had only grown more complicated after the announcement of the treaty. They had never broken up as such, and he had never doubted Noct’s affections, but their relationship had ended up taking a backseat due to everything else that had been going on.Ignis resolved quietly to himself as he started chopping onions, nudging Noct into helping, to change thatOr, Ignis and Noct spend a night alone together in a motel.





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banana_thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_thief/gifts).



> For banana-thief on tumblr who requested something nsfw for the Ignoct White Day Exchange!
> 
> Sorry about flirting with the deadline a bit, hope you enjoy!

“Here,” Noct said, leaning next to him as Ignis started lighting the stove. “I got you something.”

Ignis glanced over at him. Noct looked how they all felt – exhausted and grubby – but he also looked very pleased with himself, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Ignis felt his own lips quirk upwards in response. “What is it?” he asked.

Noct’s smile widened and, with a flourish, he pulled a four-pack of Ebony out of the armiger.

Ignis’ eyes widened, and he felt his mouth start to water. He hadn’t had Ebony in nearly a month, thanks to the Empire’s road-blocks (a smaller crime in comparison to most of their others, but one that Ignis had taken personally) and he had been trying to subsist on inferior instant coffee, with mixed success.

He took it from Noct like it was some sort of holy relic. “Where do you get this?” he asked, touched and amazed.

“I know a guy who knows a guy,” Noct replied, then laughed at himself. “Takka tracked some down for me. I owe him a favour.”

“Thank you,” he said, genuinely touched that in the midst of everything that he was going through, Noct had thought to track down his favourite beverage. He reached over and placed his hand on top of Noct’s, squeezing it lightly.

Noct flushed, ducking his head, and turned his hand under Ignis’ so that they were holding hands, and they stayed like that until Ignis, with regret, had to pull his hand away so that he could get on with cooking.

He cracked a can open and saw Noct smile again out of the corner of his eye, and wished that he hadn’t had to let go of his hand.

Their romance had always existed in something of a grey area. It had never been a secret, not from their families or friends, not from the council, but it had also never been officially acknowledged either. It had only grown more complicated after the announcement of the treaty. They had never broken up as such, and he had never doubted Noct’s affections, but their relationship had ended up taking a backseat due to everything else that had been going on.

Ignis resolved quietly to himself as he started chopping onions, nudging Noct into helping, to change that.      

\---

Ignis knew that he had to make his supply of Ebony last. He had no idea when or if the Empire would lift the road block (and, in all honesty, if they did it would probably be bad news for them) and he didn’t want to go through his stash too quickly.

He drank one can after a rough fourteen-hour day spent fighting. They’d stumbled into a haven afterwards and Ignis just had the energy to pour hot water over the Cup Noodles before Prompto, Gladio and Noct more or less passed out, Noct with his head in Ignis’ lap, but Ignis couldn’t sleep.

He slowly drained the can as the others slept, trailing his fingers through Noct’s hair until he felt less jittery and finally managed to curl up next to Noct and sleep for the rest of the night, and well into the morning.

The second can he sipped on the dock at Galdin as Noct fished late into the night, sat next to him on the edge of the dock as the stars came out and faded away again.

It felt a little bit like a date, and it was the closest Ignis had felt to true peace for a long time.

The third can, he was saving for an emergency, despite the other three taking bets every morning whether or not this would be the day he cracked and drank it.

He hadn’t given in yet, anyway.

He’d also been working on his plan to have some uninterrupted alone time with Noct. As soon as they had enough money from hunts to comfortably afford two rooms in a motel rather than a caravan, he pulled Gladio to one side.

“Could you possibly keep Prompto entertained this evening?” he asked quietly.

Gladio shrugged, giving him a _look._ “Sure… but what are you planning on doing?”

Despite himself, Ignis felt his eyes slide over to Noct.

Gladio chuckled. “Enough said – and I really mean that.” He walked over to Prompto, draped a heavy arm over his shoulders and led him away. Prompto twisted in his grip enough to give Noct a grin and a thumbs-up.

Clearly Noct had been thinking along the same lines as him. The thought made his stomach flutter with anticipation.

Noct came up to him as he picked up their key, his hand brushing his briefly, though not quite holding it in public, his eyes glittering with excitement.

Ignis had the evening planned out in his head. Firstly, he would run Noct a bath, and then he would use the tiny kitchen in the motel room to make a batch of pastries to try out his latest recipes. With how long Noct usually took in the bath, they should be ready to take out of the oven and leave to cool before he got out.  

Then… well, they would have the entire evening to themselves.

What actually happened was that as soon as he locked the door, Noct threw himself at him at a frantic rush, his hands sliding into his hair, his mouth warm and desperate against his.

All of Ignis’ plans escaped him at once, and his hands slid down under Noct’s t-shirt, holding him close as Noct pressed him against the door in his eagerness.

“I missed you,” Noct gasped out in between frantic kisses, and despite the fact that they had spent every day together since they had left Insomnia, Ignis knew exactly what he meant.

“I missed you too,” Ignis replied, tugging on the bottom of Noct’s t-shirt until Noct realised what he wanted to do and raised his arms. There was a bit of a tangle as he pulled it off; one of Noct’s arms got stuck and Ignis’ glasses were knocked askew, but after a brief pause to laugh, they were kissing again, more hungrily than before.

Ignis ran his hands up Noct’s side, then impatiently shook his gloves off and did it again to touch his bare skin, the slight rough patch from his scar familiar and dear to him.

Noct pulled away to gasp, and as Ignis trailed his kisses down his neck, he fumbled with the buttons on Ignis’ shirt.

“ _Why_ do you always wear an undershirt?” Noct complained in a shaky voice, giving up on trying to remove his clothes and just yanking his t-shirt up, splaying a warm hand over his abdomen.

Ignis all at once became aware of just how hard he was, and as Noct shifted just enough for his erection to press against Ignis’ leg, he came to the conclusion that the bed on the other side of the (not large) room was just too far away.

He pushed away from the door, Noct easily following his lead, and pulled Noct towards an armchair that was in the corner nearest the door, just a couple of steps away.

He sat down, and Noct needed no encouragement to clamber on his lap and tug at his belt, while Ignis plucked at the buttons on his trousers and tugged them down along with his underwear so that they were down at his midthigh.

At the first touch of his fingers to Noct’s erection, he jolted so hard that he almost fell out of Ignis’ lap, and Ignis had to clutch at him to keep him close.

Noct made a noise like he didn’t know whether he wanted to moan or laugh. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Ignis –”

He’d managed to open Ignis’ trousers just enough to get his hand in there, and Ignis shivered almost enough to dislodge Noct again.

Noct wriggled closer instead and kissed him again, heated still, but more tender this time.

“Together Noct,” Ignis murmured when he broke off for breath. “Can we –”

“Yeah,” Noct sighed, managing to manoeuvre enough so that he was close enough to press his cock against Ignis, so that they could stroke each other off in a tangle of grasping hands and kisses, and Ignis was already so close from just this, and it had been so long…

Noct came first, pressing an almost-bite against his shoulder, one that probably would have left a mark if it had been against bare skin, and that finished him off too.

Ignis threw back his head and moaned Noct’s name as he came, cradling Noct’s head as he pressed it against his collarbone while he shook and panted in the aftermath.

As the haze of orgasm faded just a little, Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. They’d come in less than five minutes, still mostly dressed, still wearing their _shoes,_ in a more graceless fashion than they had manged in their actual first time.

“What?” Noct asked, his own mouth twitching, clearly finding it funny too. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…” Ignis began. His throat was still dry, his heart still racing. “I’m thinking that I could go for an Ebony right about now.”

Noct laughed, and lightly punched his arm in mock outrage, and really did tumble out of the chair that time. Ignis leaned down quickly to scoop him back up, and Noct ended up sprawled against him, loose-limbed and laughing.

“Just think, I was going to say something sappy like ‘I love you,’” Noct told him, relaxing against him, his eyes already drifting shut.

“Well, I didn’t think it needed saying,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to his temple. Noct tangled their fingers together as he did.

Ignis managed to coax Noct into standing so he could take off the remainders of his clothes and clean off, and did for the same for himself.

Then Noct, obviously re-energised, pulled him down into another kiss, guiding him to the bed this time. Ignis smiled against his mouth.

While his plan had gone slightly awry, he still had the whole night with Noct, and planned to take full advantage of it. He would just have to remember to sneak their clothes into the laundry before they left.

He’d probably need that Ebony in the morning after all. 


End file.
